luckandlogicfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshichika Tsurugi
For TCG information, see Yoshichika (TCG). | romaji = Tsurugi Yoshichika | gender = Male | age = 17 | birthday = April 29 | measurements = 175cm / 62kg | origin = Septpia | classification = Human, Logicalist | partner = Athena Hibana (ex-partner) Rasetsu (ex-partner) | relatives = Shiori Tsurugi (sister) Rentaro Tsurugi (father) | anime appearance = Episode 1 | manga appearance = | voiced by = Kenshō Ono Nathan Sharp https://twitter.com/NateWantsToBtl/status/809520621638053888 }} Yoshichika Tsurugi ( Tsurugi Yoshichika) is the main character of the Luck & Logic anime. Description 本作の主人公。過去の悲劇から、ある『ロジック』が欠落しながらも家族と共に幸せな生活を送る。 テトラヘヴンの使者『知恵と戦略を司る女神・アテナ』の盟約者となる。 The protagonist of this work. Missing "logic" from a past tragedy, but despite this is living happily with his family. Becomes the covenanter of the Tetra-Heaven Foreigner "Goddess Who Rules over Wisdom and Strategy, Athena." Appearance Yoshichika is a tall young man with a slender figure, messy black hair, light skin, and light blue eyes. He wears the standard ALCA uniform. In his downtime, his sports uniform consists of a T-shirt with long black sleeves, a white tracksuit with cyan lines, a hoodie jacket, grey socks, and dark grey, blue-lined sneakers. In his casual outfit he wears the same T-shirt and sneakers but additionally wears a dark green jumpsuit. Personality and Traits Yoshichika is a straightforward and earnest young man dedicated to protecting others, even those he barely knows up to the point of self-sacrifice. He has a strong sense of justice and is unwilling to ignore unjust situations, as seen when he confronts Olga Breakchild for his suspicious behavior. Yoshichika treats humans and Foreigners with equal respect and is even willing to save his enemies. Yoshichika is an exceptional Logical. He is able to sustain Trance for far longer than most people (spending a total of 2066 hours in Trance), and he is able to re-Trance after a very short period of time. While Tranced with Athena, Yoshichika can block attacks by transforming his cape into a massive shield, and can also attack enemies by throwing the shield. Background When Yoshichika was 13, he was a Logical responsible for the defense of Hong Kong.Flash of Demon, Yoshichika During this time, his foreigner partner was Hibana and Rasetsu, and he was quite popular among the locals there. This lasted until an incident two years before the anime's events, when Yoshichika invoked the prohibited Overtrance technique while fighting off an enemy Foreigner. As a result, he lost his logic, and with it his ability to trance, so he quit fighting. Shortly before the series' beginning, he moved to the city of Naien with his sister Shiori and his father Rentaro. Chronology Episode 1: Hero or Mob After staying up all night watching videos of himself from two years ago, Yoshichika is visited by Shiori in his room, who chastises him for staying up all night. During breakfast with their father, ALCA issues an evacuation warning of Paradox Level 3.7—a relatively low level, but one that still causes Yoshichika to duck under the table, much to his sister and father's confusion. Afterwards, Yoshichika and Shiori head out to buy a present for their father for Father's Day, where they witness Yukari Nanahoshi being taken away from her women's soccer team to meet with ALCA. At a mall, while picking out underwear for their father, another alert is issued, this time with a much higher Paradox Level of 7.2. A large monster, Belial, crashes from the ceiling, causing the mallgoers to evacuate. Yoshichika stops to help a boy who fell, telling Shiori to escape with the boy while he distracts the monster until ALCA arrives. When the beast attacks, Yoshichika is pulled out of the way by Athena, and they promptly escape. When Yoshichika arrives at the evacuation spot, he meets Athena again, who reveals that she already knows who he is. Athena asks Yoshichika to fight with her to protect the world, and returns the logic he had lost long ago in the form of a Logic Card. Shiori and their father appear. Shiori, fearing for her brother's safety, tries to convince Yoshichika to not return to battle, but Yoshichika agrees to go with Athena, as the Foreigner which had escaped from the mall had reappeared. While being transported to the location, Yoshichika asks Athena why she chose him. She reminds him of the incident two years ago, and that she chose him because, in her words, Yoshichika would never forsake a life, no matter what, even if it was a Foreigner. Yoshichika proposes that they contract, and they do, initiating Trance. Meanwhile, Tamaki, Chloe, and Mana are having a hard time fending off Belial's attacks. As their trance limits run out, Yoshichika jumps in, blocks the monster's attacks, and sends a powerful blast at it. As the monster is disoriented, Chloe finishes the monster off. Everyone releases their Trances, and Venus, Valkyrie, and Artemis appear out of Trance. The ALCA members then begin to ask Athena, who they recognize, about the boy she chose to contract with, but Yoshichika walks home. When he arrives, he sees the ALCA butler from before asking about Yoshichika. Yoshichika convinces a worried Shiori that he'll be all right, and departs. At the ALCA headquarters, as Veronica discusses Yoshichika with the ALCA members, Yoshichika himself arrives. Before they can do proper introductions, however, Yoshichika tells them he needs to head to sleep, as he hasn't slept since yesterday. He finds Athena in his room and is shocked, but Veronica only reminds him that living with his contractor is mandatory. Episode 2: Genius or Fool While sleeping, Yoshichika dreams of Athena, asking him to Trance with her even though there are no Foreigners around. She then leans in, moving her face towards his. Yoshichika bolts from his bed in shock. Athena knows instantly that he was dreaming about her, but when Yoshichika asks what Athena was dreaming about, she coyly keeps it a secret. Yoshichika and Athena then meet with the ALCA director Utsutsuno Jarno, who apologizes to Yoshichika for sending him through the trial period undergone by new Logicalists. During the meeting, Olga Breakchild leans into the room, predicting that Yoshichika will be met with harm during his trial. Olga leaves, and Yoshichika asks Jarno about Olga, to which he tells Yoshichika to pay him no mind. Yoshichika then participates in a 500-question quiz with his fellow Logic lists. Before the quiz, Yoshichika points out that Olga is not present, to which Veronica tells him to not speak his name. At the end of the quiz, Yoshichika is tied with Tamaki for having the maximum score, and Tamaki leaves the room in a huff. After the quiz, the Logic lists all sit at the same table for dinner, and Chloe presents her massive burgers and fries to them. The burgers turn out to be delicious, but the mysterious purple dip to be eaten with the fries is not, and Yoshichika screams and runs to the bathroom. He remembers Olga's mysterious prediction, wondering if it was the harm he was talking about. Yoshichika then receives a phone call from his sister Shiori, who tells him (as if it was an emergency) that their father brought a woman home with him, and that it's making things very awkward for Shiori. After hanging up, Yoshichika notices that Tamaki seems mad about something, and Yukari reminds him of the introductions he skipped yesterday. During the introductions, Tamaki asks him about his total Trance time, as if to look superior to Yoshichika, but Yoshichika's Trance time turns out to vastly exceed everyone else's in the room, much to their shock. Later, Yoshichika calls his old ALCA bureau in Hong Kong to ask about Olga. He tells one of his former peers that he's sure that everyone is hiding something about Olga, as Athena watches. Yoshichika then participates in a virtual reality training program, fighting a virtual version of Belial. During the fight, Yoshichika comes into conflict with Tamaki, first by getting flustered over her Trance outfit, and then by ordering Mana to finish off the monster instead of Chloe. An ALCA staff member notes that mental and physical expenditures were half of last time due to the influence of Yoshichika's logic. Yoshichika is then sent to deal with a weak Foreigner of Paradox Level 1.1. At a preschool, Yoshichika discovers a small monster threatening to throw sand at a few kids if they don't give him candy, but Yoshichika stops it and calmly tells it to release his Trance. The Foreigner surrenders, and Yoshichika recovers the child it Trancejacked while the ALCA staff and logicalists watch the scene from their base. Yoshichika then confronts Olga for his suspicious behavior and treatment, asking him what he's been trying to do with the captured Belial. Athena runs into the room, revealing that Olga actually has no Contractor and no experience with Trance. Olga walks out of the room with no shame or embarrassment. Yoshichika then enters a meeting room with Tamaki and Jarno. Yoshichika is made the team leader, much to the consternation of Tamaki. Tamaki argues against his promotion, saying that Yoshichika should have captured the Foreigner as soon as possible instead of talking to it, but Jarno overrides her and Tamaki leaves the room. Gallery Yoshichika Athena Trance.png|Tranceunion form with Athena Yoshichika (Design).png|Character Design References Category:Logicalist Character